


And nobody's (somebody's) around

by benblatt



Series: when you're falling in a forest [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ambulances, Ghosts, Kinda, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, TW: Suicide, im bored and this sucks but i thought i should post something, overdose mention, tw: overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: The ambulance shows. So does Heidi Hansen. The boys get out of there.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: when you're falling in a forest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540927
Kudos: 47





	And nobody's (somebody's) around

Even after Connor explained himself, Evan still didn't know why he was still here, holding him while sirens are blaring in the distance.

His touch is warm, which Evan finds odd. Ghosts are supposed to be cold? Aren't they? And why is Connor's touch solid? Shouldn't his hand go right through his shoulder? Evan thinks he might be going crazy.

No. He's positive he already is crazy.

Evan hears a car screech as it slams to a stop. He hears someone scream, and then sobbing.

"Oh, my baby, I'm so sorry," says the voice. Evan's eyes widen as he suddenly jumps up. Connor stands up too, confused.

"My mom," Evan breathes out before Connor can say anything. "That's my mom."

The brunet flicks his eyes between Evan and the red and blue lights in the distance. He grabs Evan's hand to pull him further away, but he isn't moving.

"Evan," Connor whispers. "Come on, you don't want to hear this."

Evan shakes his head quickly, a leaf falling to the ground. "Connor, my mom, I-" Evan falls to the ground, folding into himself. Connor watches as tears overcome him. He kneels down next to him slowly, putting a hand on the small of his back.

"Hey, listen, you can't do anything now. We should go." Connor says gently. Evan shakes his head quickly, holding his knees closer to himself. 

"I just, I-" A sob interrupts him. Connor rubs his back slowly.

"I know," Connor mumbles. "I know."

Evan turns, grabbing hold on Connor and hugging him tight. Connor hugs back, patting his head carefully to try and calm him down.

"Come on, let's go." Connor tries again after a few minutes. The sirens can still be heard in the background. Evan looks up at the other, wiping his face with his arm before slowly standing. He clings to Connor's side as the taller leads him through the orchard. The noise lets up around them, and eventually all that can be heard is Connor's rattle and Evan's heavy breathing.

The two end up in an open field and sit down in the middle. Connor lays down, crossing his legs and looking up at the blue sky. Evan lays down too, watching as a bird flies by.

They stay quiet for awhile. The sky turns from blue to an array of yellows and oranges. As Evan watches the sun slowly set, he speaks up.

"Earlier," Evan pauses for a quick second. He takes a deep breath and nods. "Earlier, you said 'I know' when I was, well, yeah. What did you mean by that?" Evan blurts out.

Connor tears his eyes away from the sky and looks at Evan. He stays quiet for a moment, thinking. "My sister."

"Zoe?" Evan breathes out. His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Obviously. Yeah, Zoe. Okay, uh, Zoe, as you were, uh, saying." Evan mumbles awkwardly. He feels grateful when Connor doesn't point it out.

"She was the one who found me."

Evan looks over at Connor, who's turned his attention back to the clouds. "When you.." Evan trails off.

Connor nods. "Yeah."

"Oh." Evan says. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, uh," Connor glances at him. "So that's what I meant. By that."

"I'm sorry."

Connor shrugs, flicking a piece of grass.

"For everything." Evan continues.

Connor looks over this time. "Oh. Why?"

"I just," Evan sighs. "I wish no one felt like I do. How I did."

Connor nods, but doesn't say anything. He stands up, holding his hand out to Evan. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Evan grabs his hand and stands up. He doesn't let go.

"Away from here. Away from the sirens in the distance we can still kind of hear for some reason, away from this stupid orchard. Let's go explore this town in a way we never could before." Connor tells him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Evan stares back, the same fire burning in his eyes that lays in Connor's. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not dead


End file.
